1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contour shaping apparatus which cuts a plate material such as a glass plate into a predetermined shape and grinds its edge (chamfering).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cutting/grinding apparatus of this type automatically forms a predetermined shape by a profiling machine or by a numerically controlled machine. Since cutting and grinding operations require different conditions, i.e., machining tools, machining positions, machining margins, pressing directions of tools and the like, conventionally, cutting and grinding machines are separately provided, and a special-purpose template and NC data must be prepared for each machine.
However, in a system for manufacturing a plurality of types of glass plates having different shapes and sizes, a template and NC data (pattern) must be replaced or updated for both the cutting and grinding machines every time the type of glass plate is changed, resulting in inconvenience. When contour trace precision between cutting and grinding operations is mismatched, machining precision is degraded.